Grim Gamble
by mah29732
Summary: What happens during Harold's Navy Seal reunion, that Billy just happens to meet a certain Manny Rivera and dares him in a super hero contest as Captain Spring Green Squeaker? One thing is for sure, Mandy's going to be upset about this.
1. Navy Seal Reunion

Grim Gamble

Chapter 1: Navy Seal Reunion

It was for quite some years since Billy's father-Harold had been a Navy Seal. Billy, curious enough to follow his father was invited by him to head toward the reunion, as he got into his seat, and attempted to buckle up, he was curious to know what his father did as a Navy Seal.

"Say dad!" cried Billy as he was struggling to buckle his seat belt, "Why the heck did you become a Navy Seal?"

"You know son, that's just a big blur to me the rest of my entire life" replied Harold as he buckled up his seat belt and began to start the engines of the car, "well, it looks like it'll become clearer for the both of us when we get to the reunion."

As Harold pushed his car forward, as he began to drove off, poor Billy whom didn't have his seat belt tied headed straight toward the back window, making poor Billy look like a stuffed animal meant for the back seat. When the two finally left the scene, Mandy was about to head toward her home and noticed that Billy would be gone for an entire weekend.

"Bye Mandy, see you Sunday!" cried Billy as he was slobbering all over the rear window of the car.

"Lucky me, a weekend without Billy" sighed Mandy with a relief as she then continued on her way toward her home.

After a few hours on the road, Harold finally reached the local military training camp to meet up with his old members of his unit. As he parked the call to a halt, Billy flew from the rear end of the car to the front.

"That's the spirit son, the sooner we get there, the sooner it can be over" said Harold as he took Billy off the front window.

"Ah, isn't this the dunce of our unit?" said an old man in a military uniform, "You nearly got us killed on that mission."

"Yeah, but we eventually managed to win the day, didn't we?" asked Harold.

"You nearly got us all killed!" shouted the old man.

"Wow dad, you were on a dangerous mission?" asked Billy.

"Yep son" laughed Harold as they headed inside.

As Harold along with Billy stepped inside the large tent where members of Harold's old unit met for a reunion, everyone in uniform began to give an odd, yet angry and disturbing star at Harold.

"Hey dad, all of your old Navy Seal buddies seem to like you if they all look at you this way" said Billy, "that's the same look I get at school."

"I guess idiocy must run in the family" laughed one of the retired soldiers whom committed in Billy's clueless behavior.

"I guess everyone in my old crew finally arrived" said Harold.

"Not everyone" said another retired soldier, "we're still waiting for one more, although he's not a citizen of this fair country, we couldn't deny someone whom saved our lives."

"Oh come on, we can start the party with out him, can't we fellows?" asked Harold.

"No!" cried the old General as he came into the scene, "And we're not going to start without the White Pantera, which you'll be doing push-ups until he finally arrives!"

"Er, right away sir!" cried Harold as he kept on doing push-ups.

After a few minutes later, poor Harold whom was quite well out of shape, and couldn't even do one push-up, Rodolfo Rivera, a.k.a. the White Pantera just arrived on a private plane that was provided for him by the military. As he entered the tent, he was greeted by cheers from members of Harold's old unit.

"White Pantera, even though we're not Mexicans, we're proud to be honored at your side" said the old General as he took off his hat.

"It's nothing much" said Rodolfo, "all I did as a hero during that day was saving a life."

"So, who's the kid?" asked another retired soldier.

"Oh, this is my son Manny" replied Rodolfo, "I thought I'd bring him along to give him experience."

"What a coincidence, some of our boys brought their sons over as well, including you know who's son" said the old General.

"Oh please, don't try to shame Harold in that manner, anyone could have nearly gotten his own people in a bar fight" said Rodolfo.

"I don't know, you might want to keep your son away from his son, a little piece of the brain may fall off" remarked one of the retired soldiers.

Back in the corner of the tent, the children of the retired soldiers of the Navy Seal unit were playing games ranging from truth or dare, to surrendering what they cherished most in a game of cards. Manny felt he didn't feel right being here with a bunch of old fossils from the past, things would only go down hill even further for him when he would run into Billy.

"Hey new kid, wanna play truth or dare with us?" asked Billy.

"Play along" whispered another kid to Manny, "this big nosed kid will do anything on a dare."

"Er, maybe later, what other games do you have?" asked Manny.

"Well, we can play cards and just trade in what we carry the most precious to us" said another kid.

"It's going to come to as a surprise, that back in Miracle City, I am known as El Tigre" said Manny as he changes into his El Tigre suit.

"Wow, you're a super hero like your dad?" asked Billy.

"Yep, I don't think anyone of you has anything of equal value to my El Tigre belt" laughed Manny.

"There is someone I know who is, I'm best friends with the Grim Reaper!" continued Billy to which made all the kids laugh.

"The Grim Reaper?" asked Manny who was a bit curious.

"Yeah, we're best friends forever, unless if we give up his contract to someone else where he will have to do bidding for that person" replied Billy.

"Well then it's settled, we'll have a contest of super hero powers" said Manny, "if you win, my El Tigre belt is yours, but if you loose, your Grim Reaper friend is mine forever! What do you have to say about that?"

"But how can we hold a super hero contest if I don't gots no powers?" asked Billy.

"You're friends with the Reaper, you go figure that out" replied Manny, "I'll be waiting right here until you do come back."

As Billy went off to find Grim, Grim was on patrol at the very military base trying to ensure that he would be immediately there if anything went wrong.

"A weekend without those two monsters" sighed Grim with relief as he was watching the war games going on the military base, "all I need are some of these flies to literally fall down and then I'll be able to do me job."

"Hey Grim! Grim, Grim, Grim!" cried Billy as he rushed over.

"Billy, what da heck are you doing here on this military base, you didn't escape from their secret experiment section of the base did you?" asked Grim.

"Grim, I made a bet from a kid from Miracle City, that if I don't challenge him in a super hero contest I'm going to have to give up you!" cried Billy.

"You did what?!" cried Grim as he was quite well enraged, "Billy, when I use me scythe to give you powers, you're powers stink."

"Oh come on, I don't think there's no hero like Captain Spring Green Squeaker can never beat" replied Billy, "so please Grim, can I be Captain Spring Green Squeaker again so I can kick this kid's behind!"

"Yeah, yeah" replied Grim, "if you loose in this bet, the only good thing is that Mandy will have to only deal with you."


	2. Dare of Might

Chapter 2: Dare of Might

It was finally for Billy, a.k.a. Captain Spring Green Squeaker to prove himself to face against a new challenger. As Billy laughed in a heroic manner, he crashed right into the empty barracks where Manny in his El Tigre suit was waiting.

"What the heck do you call yourself?" asked Manny.

"Er, I am known around these parts as Captain Spring Green Squeaker!" replied Billy in a heroic manner.

"And why do they call you that?" added Manny.

"Because I squeak every time I move, like this" replied Billy.

While Billy began to demonstrate his squeaker manner to Manny, the sound was quite annoying toward the kids in the room. The squeaking was quite loud enough, the old General whom was mingling with his old squad along with Rodolfo Rivera and Harold could hear it.

"What in tar nations is that horrible sound?!" cried the old General as he was covering his ears, "Are we under attack again?!"

"Where on Earth do you think that sound is originating from?!" cried Rodolfo whom was also covering his ears with the rest of the old crew.

"Say, what the heck is everyone doing?" asked Harold who apparently didn't have a clue on what was going on.

"Hey, why isn't he not affected by this annoying sound?" asked a retired soldier as he yelled at the old General.

"He's a bit slow on the edge if you catch my drift" replied the old General.

Back at where Billy was showing off his squeaking move, Billy, a.k.a. Captain Spring Green Squeaker was prepared to show off his other powers to Manny.

"So what else can you do besides annoy the heck out of us?" asked Manny.

"I can shoot yogurt out of my arm pits, want to see?" asked Billy to which Billy did shoot out some yogurt in a nearby cup, "Here try some of mine yogurt."

"That's just disgusting!" cried one of the kids.

"Yeah, I bet the tiger kid can beat the big nosed kid with the lame powers!" added another kid.

"You know what, I can beat you" said Manny as he turned to Billy, "my powers are a thousand times better than yours."

"Oh please" laughed Billy, "I can bet you anywhere, and anyway."

"Does that sound like a dare?" asked Manny.

"Yes, yes it does" replied Billy, "since we have already made our bets, let's see which one of us is the better hero."

"Fine, so where is our battleground which we prove it?" asked Manny.

As Billy thought for a few minutes, the scene changes to the war games field on the military base with Grim watching the troops train on the field. While the Reaper was awaiting for anyone to have any mishap on the military base, he turned around to see Billy and Manny were going to implement their dare.

"Oh no, Billy, that stupid big nosed idiot, he's going to trade me to some Mexican brat!" cried Grim, "Der must be something which I can do to help Billy in all of this. After all, he does have some of the lamest powers."

While Grim tried his best to come up with some sort of a strategy to help Billy out, the first phase of the dare was a simple race to see who would survive the war games field. As the signal was given for the race to start, Billy sped off ahead of Manny. He was able to dodge a variety of mines that were planted on the war games field, yet he accidently stepped on one of the mines. Luckily, thanks to his super strength, it was all of a mere tickle to Billy.

"That tickles, I want to do it again!" cried Billy as he began to look for more mines.

As Billy began to preoccupy himself with purposely jumping on mines in the war games field, Manny was well ahead of Billy to which gave Grim quite a concern. The Reaper immediately teleported himself right at Billy's side as he was about to jump another mine that was on the field.

"What da heck are you think you're doing?!" cried Grim as he appeared right in front of Billy.

"I'm just having fun being tickled by these exploding little things buried beneath the ground" replied Billy.

"Those are explosive mines you idiot" replied Grim, "look, Manny has already won the first round."

"Oh boy, I better go congratulate him" added Billy to which Grim was quite well astonished.

After Manny finished, Billy immediately went to congratulate him.

"Wow, you're pretty fast with that tiger suit of yours" said Billy.

"Face it, you'll never be able to get my El Tigre powers" replied Manny, "at least with this pathetic behavior."

"Oh yeah, let's see if we can just have a simple face off then?" asked Billy.

"Very well" replied Manny.

As the two faced off for the second round, Grim was quite concern Billy was going to loose.

"Oh this is it, Billy is going to screw up for sure" said Grim.

Manny made the first move by stretching his metallic claws toward Billy and gave him quite a slash right on his chest and shoulders. Billy managed to recover from the attack, and charged toward Manny. He then began to lift his hands in the air and began to fire yogurt at Manny. It was rather pathetic for Billy, as he attempted to defeat Manny. Grim knew this really wasn't Billy's best effort at all.

"Dis is very bad" said Grim as he couldn't believe how Billy was going to loose.

While Billy kept on firing yogurt at Manny, Manny was able to easily dodge the yogurt and kept on slashing at Billy. Though Grim enjoyed that part of where Manny slashed his claws upon Billy's face. Grim however, knew that a certain Mandy would not appreciate it if he was being literally bet off in this manner by Billy. As soon as Billy fell to the ground in defeat, Manny immediately changed back into his normal self.

"Alright Reaper" said Manny, "we had a deal."

"Yea, yea, I get your point kid, come on, let's get the heck out of here before I change my mind" said Grim to which he leaned over to Billy, "well, I can't say I didn't have a great time with ya, but hey, at least you'll now have to deal with Mandy back home."

"In here" said Manny as he showed Grim his suitcase, "get in Reaper, so that my dad won't find out."

"And the demeaning just starts" sighed Grim as he began to pull himself apart and place his pieces in Manny's suitcase.

Meanwhile, a beaten up Billy, still in his Captain Spring Green Squeaker form suddenly realized just what happen and his father Harold was prepared to take him home as the reunion was about over.

"Come on son, stop playing around with your friend Grim, we're going to head home" said Harold who was too stupid to realize Billy's current form.

"Duh, coming" said Billy who was all beaten up.


	3. Mandy's Anger

Chapter 3: Mandy's Anger

It was finally time for Billy to head on home back to Endville with his father Harold. This wasn't good for Billy whom will soon have to explain how he lost Grim to a certain boy from Mexico. As Billy attempted to fit himself through Harold's car, his father was quite clueless to why Billy was dressed up as Captain Spring Green Squeaker.

"Say son, shouldn't you be taking off that costume by now?" asked Harold who was at the wheel of the car.

"No, I can fit right through" replied Billy as he managed to squeeze through the tight spot and as he put up his head, he immediately crashed through the roof of the car, "cool, we gots a convertible now!"

While Harold was starting up the engines, Rodolfo was packing up his stuff after he was thanked by members of the old platoon for saving them. As he picked up Manny's suitcase, it was heavier than usual.

"Manny, did you steal anything from the military base?" asked Rodolfo as he was trying to weigh the suitcase to see how heavy it was.

"No dad, I just decided to become a rock collector that's all" replied Manny who was covering up Grim's presence.

"Well, I trust you on that" said Rodolfo as he threw the suitcase right into the rest of the luggage.

"Hmfp!" cried Grim inside the suitcase, "this is outright demeaning. I just hope Billy will be suffering a worse wrath from Mandy."

A few hours later, Harold arrived back in Endville to which Mandy was the first one to unfortunately greet the two. As the car stopped, Mandy was curious to why Billy was still in his Captain Spring Green Squeaker form.

"Billy, why the heck are you in your Captain Spring Green Squeaker form? Did the military use you as a testing subject?" asked Mandy.

"Er, yeah, that's right the military wanted to use me as a test subject, I guess I showed them that no weapon can destroy Captain Spring Green Squeaker!" replied Billy.

"So that's why you were dressed up as that wacky character" said Harold as he got out of the car, "well, I'm going to take a nap on the sofa, you know where to find me if you need me."

But as Billy was trying to cover up the fact that he had literally gave Grim to a certain Manny Rivera, another two hours later went by and Manny arrived back home. As he got into his room, he immediately opened his suitcase and the bones of the Grim Reaper were scattered right on the floor.

"This is just great" said Grim as he was magically putting himself back together, "I can't believe I'm this mistreated already!"

"Manny, your grandpapi wants to see you" said the Puma Loco as he entered the scene he immediately noticed the Grim Reaper to which he then got into his mech suit, "Grim Reaper, you will not take me now!"

"Wait grandpapi!" cried Manny as he was trying to stop his grandfather.

Yet it was too late, poor Grim soon found himself being pinned to the wall and being beaten up by a large mech claw. The commotion then caused Rodolfo to come into the room where he mistaken Grim for Sartana of the Dead.

"Sartana, your new disguise will not fool me, as I White Pantera will take care of you for good" announced Rodolfo as he changed back into his White Pantera suit.

As the two started to beat up poor Grim, Manny had no other choice but to go into his El Tigre suit and prevent the two from beating up his new bony friend slave.

"You two don't understand!" cried Manny as he changed into his El Tigre suit and stepped right in the middle of the fight, "I now own the Grim Reaper."

"Say what?!" cried both the Puma Loco and Rodolfo.

"You mean that's not Sartana in a new disguise?" asked Rodolfo.

"No" replied Grim as once again he had to put himself back together, "I am truly the Grim Reaper."

"So now you wield untold supernatural powers of the undead?" asked the Puma Loco as he was quite proud of his grandson, "Wait a second, how did you manage to get to own the Reaper?"

"I made a bet from one of the kids whom previously had dual ownership of the Reaper" replied Manny.

"Well, as long as you're using the powers of the Grim Reaper responsibly, I see no problem" said Rodolfo.

After the two left the scene, Grim was still quite bit shaken up of the encounter.

"Just great, first time I get a new owner and I already get beaten up" said Grim, "so, what the heck do you do around here for fun?"

"I got some great ideas on how to increase my usual fun with Frida" replied Manny.

"Oh great, another spoiled brat to be introduced to!" cried Grim as he was being forced led out by Manny.

While that was going on in Miracle City, the weekend back in Endsville was drawing to a close. Mandy was getting quite impatient to wonder where the heck Grim was. Last time she heard where Grim went, Grim stated he was going to be at the same military base which just happen to be the part of the reunion for the Navy Seals for Harold which Billy went to.

"Where is that bonehead!" cried Mandy as she got up the sofa to go search for him, "Come out you bonehead, I got some chores for you to do!"

As she kept on searching her house, she immediately headed over to Billy's house. She noticed it was quite strange for Billy to still be in his Captain Spring Green Squeaker form.

"Say Billy, shouldn't Grim be coming back to change you back to your pathetic weakling self?" asked Mandy as she came into the house.

"No can do Mandy, Grim said I could forever be Captain Spring Green Squeaker, and I'm making desert for my parents" said Billy as he stretched out his arm pit and squirted yogurt into a cup.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the real reason why you're still stuck with being pathetic super hero" said Mandy.

"Don't worry Mandy, I'm sure Grim will turn up somewhere" replied Billy as he took the two cups of yogurt and gave it to his parents whom were at the dinner table.

"Wow son, you must be wearing some sort of a fancy suit that's also a yogurt machine" said Harold, "we can make plenty of bucks with it during the summer."

While Harold and Gladys began to eat their yogurt, Billy headed back to the sofa to watch television. Yet as he soon entered the room, Mandy jumped Billy and immediately grabbed Billy by the neck.

"Tell me what you did with Grim and why you're still in this pathetic excuse of a super hero!" ordered Mandy.

"How did you manage to be able to learn all this?" asked Billy.

"I took some online self-defense classes" replied Mandy, "now tell me what happen to Grim or I'll make your life miserable!"

"I made a bet with some kid from Mexico that he could keep Grim forever as a bet I made with Captain Spring Green Squeaker!" cried Billy.

"Grim's in Mexico?!" cried Mandy as her face turned quite red, "You'll take me to Mexico to find where Grim is or I'll show you what I can to make you hate your favorite yogurt forever."


	4. Geographical Error

Chapter 4: Geographical Error

Mandy just had about enough with Billy's incompetence. It was quite well over the line of Billy's usual stupidity. After wrestling Billy to the ground, a few hours later, Mandy was on Billy's back as he was flying in the air heading toward what he thought was Mexico.

"Billy, I don't think we're anywhere near Mexico, I don't see any desert, all I see is more forest" said Mandy as she took a look below.

"Don't you worry Mandy, I'll find that tiger kid who took Grim, and I know where Mexico is located" replied Billy, "I got a Fine on my geography test."

"Er, I don't think that's what an F stands for" continued Mandy.

"Oh come on Mandy, you can trust me on this one, this is Mexico!" laughed Billy.

Billy flew ahead of a sign that stated "Welcome to Canada" instead of Mexico which caught Mandy's attention.

"We're not in Mexico, we're in Canada" said Mandy.

"No we're not" replied Billy, "Canada's all the way down next to Texas."

"I'm telling you that you're geography is screwed up, we're in Canada, not Mexico, now turn back around or I'll make you" continued Mandy.

"Oh, look there's one of those Mexican Mounty police I have been hearing so much about" said Billy, "maybe they know where Miracle City is."

"For the last time Billy, we're not in Mexico, we're in Canada!" cried Mandy as they landed.

As Billy landed, the Mounty who was on patrol on his horse spotted the two.

"Excuse me my fine member of Mexico's law enforcement, but do you know where Miracle City is?" asked Billy.

"He's not all in the head aye?" whispered the Mounty to Mandy.

"Apparently no, he obviously got an F on his geography test" replied Mandy.

"You're about several miles away from your target aye, this is Canada" continued the Mounty.

"Wait, so you're saying this is Mexico?" asked Billy.

Mandy along with the Mounty couldn't believe how stupid Billy was. While it was going to take time for Billy to figure out that he wasn't in Mexico and nowhere near Miracle City. Meanwhile back in that same particular city, a certain poor beaten up Grim Reaper was being led by Manny to visit Frida.

"Is there anyone else you know whom would go all ballistic over my appearance?" asked Grim as he was still quite hurt all over from the beating from Manny's grandfather and father.

"Er, not that I know of" replied Manny.

As Manny finally got to his friend's house, after ringing the doorbell, a certain Chief Emiliano Saurez, Frida's father whom answered the door.

"Rivera, what on Earth, wait, you teamed up with Sartana of the Dead?!" cried Emiliano.

Suddenly Chief Saurez went ballistic on poor Grim and began to pummel the poor Reaper first with his first and later with a police stick which he was carrying. While poor Grim was taking another beating, Frida came out to see Manny.

"So who's that my dad's beating up on?" asked Frida.

"Oh, that's the Grim Reaper, I made a bet with some lame super hero to trade him in" replied Manny.

"Take this Sartana, how dare you try to get me at my own home!" cried Emliano as he kept on beating up poor Grim.

"I'm not this Sartana!" cried Grim as his own skull was all beaten up.

"Then who are you then!" cried Emiliano as he slammed poor Grim against a lamppost.

"Wait, he's the Grim Reaper" replied Frida, "Manny told me he made a bet in the states from some lame super hero, and managed to get him as a prize."

"You managed to take control of the Grim Reaper?!" cried Emiliano to which poor Grim fell right on the ground all beaten up, "Well then, sorry for the mistake."

As Frida's father dusted himself off and headed back inside, both Manny and Frida were excited on what to do about Grim. Poor Grim was able to eventually put himself back together after that pummeling

"Oh, I don't like the look on those faces" sighed Grim.

"Say Reaper, looks like we got a chore for you to do" said Manny as he came over to Grim making an evil grin.

"Oh, we're going to use him on Vice Principal Chakal are we not?" asked Frida.

"Yeah, but we need to strike before dawn approaches" replied Manny.

"Just what I need, two new brats to order me around" sighed Grim as he was being taken by Manny.

A few minutes later, the three arrived at the house of Vice Principal Chakal. It was getting quite late, and Chakal was heading right inside his house. As the Vice Principal looked around to see if anyone was following him, he immediately went in.

"Oh kids, I hope you two know what you're doing" said Grim as they peaked their heads out of the bushes nearby.

"This guy has always had it out for us" said Frida.

"Yes, but now with the Grim Reaper under our control, we can do whatever we please!" laughed Manny in an evil manner.

"Hey come on, you can't make me reap your Vice Principal, he's got another thirty good years left on him or so" replied Grim.

"Oh yeah, like you'll know that" continued Frida as she passed on that comment.

"So what's the prank going to be here kids?" asked Grim.

Suddenly both Manny and Frida hatched up an idea that would mess up Vice Principal Chakal's own car which was parked in the driveway.

"Oh, we know what to do with you Reaper" laughed Manny.

Grim was instructed to literally make Chakal's car come to life, quite literally speaking. The Reaper zapped Chakal's car with his scythe.

"Okay, it's done, when he starts up the engines of the car, the car will come to life" said Grim.

"Come on, let's camp out here to see how it goes" said Manny as they then ordered Grim to setup a small camp site for them.

About several hours went by, and it was finally about 5:00 A.M. in the mourning when Chakal was finally going to get up to head toward the Middle School he was happily in control.

"Ah, yes a new day to finally get those two Manny and Frida for good!" laughed Chakal as he was heading toward his car.

As Chakal got into the car, Manny and Frida awoke as they were eating churros dipped in coffee with Grim beside them.

"Look, it's starting!" cried Manny.

Chakal started the engines of his car, to which suddenly became quite strange. It then began to start off on its own with poor Chakal not even being able to drive the car whatsoever.

"What the heck?!" cried Chakal as he couldn't use the wheel to take control of his car.

Both Manny and Frida began to laugh at Chakal's predicament as his car took him for a joyride across Miracle City. While that was happening, Billy was still having trouble figuring out if Canada were Mexico.

"Are you sure this isn't Mexico?" asked Billy to the Mounty who was a bit tired asking the stupid questions from Billy, "Because I smell tacos nearby."

"That's owned by a corporate company, it has its chains everywhere aye!" cried the Mounty.

Mandy then had enough and then wrestled Billy to the ground.

"Billy, you are going to fly me to Mexico, or I'm going to give you a demonstration on how I'll beat up on Grim once we get him back on you" said Mandy.

"Alright already" said Billy as he got up, "seesh."


	5. To Mexico for Real

Chapter 5: To Mexico for Real

Finally Mandy was getting Billy to force him to take her to Mexico and find this El Tigre character. Meanwhile, as the Mandy was still riding on Billy's back, back in Miracle City, Vice Principal Chakal was still unable to take control of his car which was going all over the city.

"I can't control this thing!" cried Chakal as the car literally had a mind of its own.

The police were quickly following Chakal mistaking him as a joyrider going off in a crazy manner. As Manny, along with Frida walked their way to school with Grim beside them the three stopped at a television store which was showing the local news. Poor Chakal was front page news to Miracle City's problems for the day.

"Say look, Chakal's on television" said Frida.

"Looks like our plan worked like a charm" added Manny.

"Er, don't you think you kids may have gone a bit far?" asked Grim, "My powers never get this abused with Billy and Mandy."

"Billy and who?" asked both Manny and Frida.

"Billy and Mandy, my former owners" replied Grim.

"Well who cares about them, you're with us now" said Manny, "I won you fair and square in that bet."

"I think I exactly know what we should do with the Reaper next when we arrive at school" said Frida as she had some thoughts about using Grim's powers on Zoe Aves.

As the three headed to school, poor Chakal was still in his out of control car. The police were right on his tail trying to get him to pull over.

"Pull over!" cried Emiliano Saurez who was leading his police squad.

"I can't, something's wrong with my car!" replied Chakal, "I'm not doing it!"

But as Chier Saurez was about to speed up toward Chakal's car, Rodolfo Rivera in his White Pantera suit came right into the scene dashing straight past Chief Saurez.

"Hey Rivera, this one was mine!" cried Emiliano as he shook his fist.

"Sorry, but I think you may need my help here" said Rodolfo as he continued to run pass his car.

"Oh thank you!" cried Chakal with such relief seeing the White Pantera running toward him.

"Can you open your car door so that I can catch you?" asked Rodolfo to Chakal.

"Let me see if I can do that" replied Chakal.

But as Chakal was attempting to open the door to get out, somehow, the car wasn't going to let Chakal leave. He then tried to unbuckle his seat belt and he couldn't even do that.

"My car, it won't let me unbuckle my seat belt or let me get the heck out!" cried Chakal as he was in a panic mode.

"Then I have no other choice but to get you by force" said Rodolfo.

Rodolfo sped up even faster chasing Chakal's car. He then leaped right on the car itself and tore open the roof of the car. But as Rodolfo attempted to stretch out his hand to grab Chakal, the seat belt from the shotgun seat began to wrap itself around Rodolfo.

"I don't believe this!" cried Rodolfo as he was struggling with the seat belt that was trying to tie him up.

Rodolfo soon found himself in a predicament which he was literally trying to wrestle with a living car. As the struggle continued which the car itself began to speed right up, Billy still as Captain Spring Green Squeaker managed to find his way to Miracle City with Mandy's force direction.

"So this is Mexico, where are all the Mounty police I have been hearing so much about" said Billy as he kept on looking down below.

"You idiot, that was Canada, this is Mexico not Canada!" shouted Mandy.

"Alright, whatever" said Billy to which he then looked down below and noticed the car chase along with poor Rodolfo finally being tied up by the seat belt from Chakal's car, "hey look, there's a parade below us!"

"Er, I don't think that's a parade" replied Mandy.

"You know what everyone would like in a parade to enjoy themselves with?" asked Billy to Mandy.

"I hate to say it, but what?" replied Mandy.

"Yogurt from my arm pits!" replied Billy.

It seemed like all hope was lost for poor Rodolfo and Chakal as the car that was alive was prepared to head toward a dead end at quite a fast speed.

"So this is how it's going to end!" cried Rodolfo.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" added Chakal as he began to cry like a baby.

"If there was only some sort of a sign that would help us!" cried Rodolfo.

Suddenly a large pile of yogurt came right onto them which also began to choke up the engines of Chakal's car stopping it altogether.

"What is this, this taste like, yogurt?" asked Rodolfo as he began to swallow some of it, "But where did it come from?"

"Look, who's that up there?!" shouted Chakal.

"Alright, whoever you are you better come down here!" cried Emiliano as he stopped his car.

"Hey look, the police officer who was leading the parade wants to greet me" said Billy.

"Er, I don't think he has a happy face on him" replied Mandy.

"Don't worry Mandy, I'm sure he's a fine reasonable fellow" said Billy as he flew right down.

As Billy flew down, he placed Mandy right beside him. Emiliano was quite astonished of this new super hero coming into Miracle City.

"Alright, I don't care who you are but you don't rain on my parade like this by spoiling my moment in stopping a car chase that I was in the middle of!" shouted Emiliano.

"Please Chief" said Rodolfo as he managed to break free of the seat belt that tied him up, "we shouldn't be attacking someone new like him. Please what is your name?"

"Well, I am known as Captain Spring Green Squeaker" replied Billy.

"Sorry for this" said Mandy, "but we are looking for the Grim Reaper. Seems like some tiger boy got him in a bet with this dolt here."

"Oh you mean Manny, my son also known as El Tigre?" asked Rodolfo, "You must be the Reaper's former owners. Both Manny and Frida just went to school, I'm sure you can still catch up with them."

"Thanks for the tip" said Mandy, "come Billy, we got a Reaper to reclaim."

But as Billy and Mandy were prepared to get Grim back, a spy for Sartana of the Dead noticed the incident. The skeleton minion quickly dashed from the alleyway and headed back to Sartana's main hideout.

"So, you have news for me?" asked Sartana.

The skeleton minion nodded and showed Sartana that the Grim Reaper was in Miracle City.

"Ah yes, the Grim Reaper" replied Sartana, "with the combination of his scythe and my mystical guitar I'd be one of the most powerful super villains ever!"

Sartana continued her evil laughter which echoed throughout her hideout. Little did she know that a certain Billy would mistake her for Grim.


	6. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 6: Mistaken Identity

While Manny and Frida were heading to school to use Grim's powers to cause more trouble, Billy and Mandy were still trying to find the school which Manny and Frida attended.

"Shouldn't we be flying there instead of walking?" asked Mandy.

"No can do Mandy" replied Billy who was still in his Captain Spring Green Squeaker form, "I'm still tired from our long trip from Mexico to Canada."

"Er, this is Mexico" sighed Mandy as she couldn't believe how stupid Billy still was on his geography.

But as they turned a few corners, they kept on coming up around the same place.

"I think we're lost" said Mandy.

"Lost whatever do you mean?" asked Billy.

Mandy just had about enough of Billy's pathetic attitude and was about to wail on him when Billy spotted Sartana of the Dead making quite a dramatic entrance. Sartana was doing her usual stuff in effort to get a certain Manny Rivera out of the wood works to use Grim's powers so that she can steal it for her own.

"Hey look, that's Grim!" cried Billy with joy as he began to run over to Sartana.

"Oh boy, this is certainly going to be a big mistake" sighed Mandy.

Sartana, meanwhile was having fun wrecking havoc for the local police.

"Is that the best you can do?" laughed Sartana as she fired a laser from her mystic guitar destroying some police cars in the process making the police officers run for cover.

"Hey Grim, why did you use your scythe against those police is that tiger kid making you do it?" asked Billy as he ran up to her.

"Who the heck are you, I never seen your face around these parts" replied Sartana.

"Oh that's a neat guitar you have there Grim" said Billy as he was trying to take it from her hand, "are you trying to start up a band again?"

"Wait a second, you know the Grim Reaper?" asked Sartana.

"Oh please, don't try to play this game with us Grim" laughed Billy who still didn't have a clue, "We'll take you back to Endsville where we can have fun again and use your head for a football."

"Why I never!" cried Sartana.

"Er, Billy" said Mandy as she came into the scene, "that's not Grim."

"Oh but it is indeed Grim" replied Billy as he managed to take Sartana's head off her body, "see, if I can pull off the head from Grim's new disguise, it's Grim."

"Put my head back you idiot, and I'm not the Grim Reaper!" shouted Sartana.

"That's not Grim for the last time Billy" said Mandy.

"Well then" said Sartana as her body took her skull back and placed it back on the body itself, "now that the pathetic little mistaken identity is over, I'm going to make you pay for insulting me, Sartana of the Dead!"

With one pull of her mystical guitar string, a laser came out firing right directly at Billy sending him crashing through a series of buildings. But as Billy was slammed against a hard slab of concrete, because of the super strength power from being Captain Spring Green Squeaker, he hardly felt a thing.

"That tickled" laughed Billy.

"You dare continue to mock me?!" shouted Sartana as she was quite furious, "I'm going to make you suffer like you never before!"

With another pull from her strings of her guitar, two large skeleton hands came up from the ground and grabbed Billy. All Billy did was simply laugh in his stupid manner, as he thought he was being just tickled by the bony skeleton hands.

"Er, I don't think that's doing enough to hurt a laughing idiot like Billy" said Mandy.

"What an idea, thank you for your suggestion if I can't harm a laughing idiot I'll just have to kidnap and use you for bait!" laughed Sartana.

Another pull of her string, and her skeleton minions popped up surrounding Mandy.

"Me and my big mouth" sighed Mandy as she soon found herself taken by Sartana's skeleton minions.

"Hey Mandy, are you going with Grim's new friends?" asked Billy as she was leaving the scene with Sartana's skeleton minions.

"Idiot hero, I don't know where you came from, but I have taken your friend to my hideout" replied Sartana, "if you want to see your friend again, you'll bring me the Grim Reaper."

"Wait, so you're not really Grim?" asked Billy.

"Uh, you're such a moron!" cried Sartana as she took out the address to Manny's school, "Here's where I suspect my arch nemesis El Tigre will be. You'll likely find your Reaper friend there."

"So you're not really Grim?" asked Billy.

"Just go get the Reaper for me, then you can have your friend back!" ordered Sartana to which as she was going to leave, "Can't believe how stupid someone like him really is."

As Sartana left the scene still grumbling quite a bit about Billy's stupidity, Billy decided it was finally time to fly through Miracle City in search of this El Tigre character. But as he kept on trying to read the address given to Sartana, Billy was obviously reading it upside down.

"I can't read something like this!" cried Billy to which he landed to where a police officer was busy drinking some coffee, "Excuse me Mr. Police Officer, I was wondering if you could help me read it."

"Er, Senor, you're reading it upside down" replied the police officer.

"Wait, you mean it's not suppose to be like this?" asked Billy to which shocked the police officer on Billy's stupidity.

While Billy was still a bit lost, a certain Manny and Frida at school noticed Chakal was back in his Vice Principal's Office still covered in yogurt. Manny then urged Grim to come into the scene.

"That making the entire thing with his car coming to life didn't work" said Manny.

"Yeah, but it was totally funny that he couldn't control it" added Frida.

"I don't know kids, I don't think it's a good idea to continue to misuse my powers' said Grim to which as he peaked in through the window he noticed that Chakal was suspiciously still covered in yogurt, "wait a second, that particular brand of yogurt looks suspiciously familiar, now who else do I know who would have this yogurt as their favorite desert."

"Come on, stop going down memory lane and let's get Chakal again before he realizes that it aws us behind the little prank" said Frida.

"No, I'm serious, there is something not right here" said Grim.

"Less talking more using your powers" continued Manny.

"Alright" sighed Grim, "stand back kids."

Grim carefully pointed to his scythe into Chakal's office. When the Vice Principal was about to make a fax, the fax machine itself came to life and began to eat up Chakal's tie to which he managed to pull free. Something was obviously not quite right with his office at all. Everything was coming to live in his office.

"I'm getting the heck out of here!" cried Chakal as he attempted to open the door, the door itself wouldn't let him leave.

Both Manny and Frida then began to laugh their heads off outside over Chakal's predicament. To which Chakal overheard their laughter.

"You two!" shouted Chakal as he peaked his head out the window, "I know somehow you two did this and when I find out how, I'm going to expel you both!"

It would certainly going to be hours before Chakal would find a way to free himself from his predicament. This gave time for both Manny and Frida to find a certain Zoe Aves to finally use the Grim Reaper's powers against her.


	7. Finally Meeting Up with El Tigre

Chapter 7: Finally Meeting Up with El Tigre

Billy stupidly wondered Miracle City for about a few hours. Meanwhile back at the school which both Manny and Frida were attending, poor Grim soon found himself in place of the science class's fake skeleton. The two had replaced the phony skeleton during nutrition when the teacher was busy in the Teacher's Lounge.

"We're wondering if you could help us out with our science class project for the day" said Frida.

"What you think you can just abuse my powers in this manner?" asked Grim, "This almost makes me miss Billy's stupidity."

"But that's all in the past" replied Manny, "now you'll be helping us in our project."

"And also embarrassing Zoey Aves!" added Frida.

"Say who the heck is this Zoey Aves anyway?" asked Grim.

"Wait, here she comes" replied Frida.

Suddenly Frida's arch nemesis Zoey Aves walked into the scene after nutrition. She noticed that there was something quite different about the science class room's skeleton.

"Alright, what's your deal with you two and this new skeleton here?" asked Zoe.

"Uh, nothing" replied Manny, "it's not the super natural Grim Reaper if that's what you wanted to know."

"Yeah, so get back to your seat" barked Frida.

"What da heck was that all about?" asked Grim to both Manny and Frida.

"That was Zoey Aves" replied Frida, "and it's time that we start using your powers to fight back at her for good!"

"I don't know" replied Grim, "usually I should be the one to handle it when it should be someone's end time here."

"Excuse me, Rivera, Saurez, please stop the chatter back there" said the science teacher, "now class today you are all going to finish your monthly projects. I'll determine if you pass or not."

As the teacher was inspecting the projects, Zoey had her perfect formula that would certainly help her create an explosive result in her Black Cuervo form. As she was prepared to reveal her formula and give a sample to her teacher, this was the time for both Manny and Frida to strike.

"Okay, this is it" said Frida, "time to use your scythe and make Zoey get more than she bargained for."

"Oh, I don't think this is such a good idea kids" sighed Grim as he was handed his scythe.

Grim carefully pointed his scythe to the formula which Zoey was holding in her hands. A green light from the scythe was then sent straight toward the liquid fluid in the bottle tube.

"Ah, Ms. Aves" said the teacher as he came over to inspect her monthly project, "what do we have here?"

"It's quite an explosive liquid formula that I would certainly be using as Black, I mean all for mankind" replied Zoe.

"Well in that case" said the teacher, "can I give a sort demonstration?"

"Sure" replied Zoe as she handed the tube to the teacher.

As the science teacher took the tube from Zoe, the tube itself began to shake uncontrollably. This of course made the science teacher sweat quite a bit.

"Ms. Aves, are you sure this isn't really TNT?" asked the teacher, "Which you enhanced?"

"Of course, no" replied Zoe.

"Oh this is it" whispered Frida as the teacher was reaching over to open the tube.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud explosion which could be heard throughout Miracle City. This also sparked concern of Billy who was still in his Captain Spring Green Squeaker.

"That sounded like a cry for help, I Captain Spring Green Squeaker should find out the evil doer behind it!" said Billy as he laughed away flying toward the area where the explosion happened.

Back at the school, Zoey soon found herself under some rubble, and both Frida and Manny had realized their little prank against her obviously went too far. The science teacher soon found his hair quite literally on fire. He quickly turned on the water fosse it nearby and managed to get rid of the flames only to find himself go completely bald because of it. As the other students were trying to get out of the room, Manny decided it was time to take action and changed into his El Tigre form.

"Frida, you get the Reaper out of here" said Manny, "I'll get Zoe free."

"I told you two something like this can happen, but you never listen to me" said Grim as he was being pulled down from where the fake science skeleton use to be.

The entire class room looked like a war zone as it seemed like the roof was going to collapse any second. Manny dodged the falling debris and finally came toward the rubble which Zoey Aves was trapped. She couldn't become Black Cuervo to get herself out of this mess.

"El Tigre is that you?" asked Zoey who was trapped under some rubble.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there" replied Manny as he attempted to lift the large slab of debris.

Poor Manny didn't have enough strength to life the debris. But before he could gather enough strength to do he heard some stupid laughter that was oddly familiar from some place before. It was none other than Billy still in his Captain Spring Green Squeaker form as he crashed right through the wall.

"Fear not trapped citizen whom is endanger, I Captain Spring Green Squeaker shall help you!" said Billy.

Billy immediately lifted the large slab of debris with ease freeing Zoey from her predicament. Then Billy noticed Manny in his El Tigre form.

"Hey, you're the tiger kid whom managed to win the Grim Reaper in a gamble we made" said Billy who oddly remembered how he lost Grim despite his stupidity.

"No time for that now" said Manny, "we have to get out of here, this place is going to collapse anytime."

"Fear not you two, for I shall take you to safety" replied Billy.

Billy placed both Manny and Zoe on his shoulders and he immediately flew right through another wall where he soon came across fire fighters and police whom were protecting the other children from the school whom were obviously went outside just in time.

"There you go citizens" said Billy as he placed both Manny and Zoe down, "now I'm going to get rid of this fire in the school with using my yogurt powers!"

As Billy stretched out his armpit, everyone became disgusted to see yogurt emerging from it. Yet the yogurt managed to put out the fire along with also the yogurt hardening in the parts of the science class room that was going to collapse. Grim whom was hiding in an alleyway nearby was quite astonished to see that Billy actually did something right.

"Hmm, looks like Billy isn't as stupid as he looks" said Grim to himself, "I better find a way how I can get back to Billy and Mandy and fast."

"I can help you with that" replied an unfamiliar voice to Grim which really belonged to Sartana whom was quite impatient for waiting for Billy.

Suddenly it went dark for poor Grim as he was knocked out by Sartana with her guitar. She immediately snapped her fingers and her skeleton minions took Grim away to her hideout.


	8. Awakening at Sartana's Hideout

Chapter 8: Awakening at Sartana's Hideout

It was about thirty minutes or so until poor Grim woke up only to find himself chained up to the wall. Along with Mandy whom was impatiently waiting for someone to come get her.

"It's about time you got here bonehead, where's Billy, I'm going to tear him limbs from limbs when I get out of this" said Mandy.

"Well, first of, we can't do anything because we don't know where the heck we are" replied Grim.

"I believe I can tell you two of my ultimate evil plan" said Sartana as she stepped into the scene, "you see, I had always wanted to acquire your scythe Reaper. My mystic guitar seems to be powerful, but not powerful enough to defeat El Tigre."

"Let me guess, you're going to combine the powers of the scythe and your mystical guitar for your own nefarious purposes right?" asked Mandy as she already heard it before.

"You spoiled the moment here!" barked Sartana to Mandy, "I was saving my moment for the Reaper!"

"Bah, typical someone steals my scythe and does something like that, heck I'm use to this sort of thing" continued Grim.

"Ah, but this incident is different here" said Sartana, "when your scythe and my guitar merge together, I would have the ultimate weapon of doom!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard this all before" sighed Grim.

As Sartana left in disgust, back at the school as the fire fighters and law enforcement were trying to get things under control back at the school which Manny and Frida attended. Zoe Aves whom had recovered from her ordeal in the science class was quite suspicious on how it all started.

"Alright, I'm on to you two" said Zoe, "you two somehow fiddled with my experiment which only I should be the one to do it when I feel it's safe."

"Ha, you got no proof that we did that" laughed Frida as she gave a smirking grin to Zoe.

"Frida, I was in that chaos back there" added Manny.

"Yeah, but she was asking for it sooner or later" laughed Frida.

"Oh, you mean Grim caused all of this?" asked Billy whom accidently spilled the beans on Frida and Manny's prank.

"I knew it!" cried Zoe as she grabbed Frida and pinned her to the wall, "I'm going to enjoy getting revenge upon you!"

"Hey, why am I being pinned down here, Manny helped too you know he's the major owner of the Grim Reaper now" replied Frida as she was struggling to get out.

"Say speaking of our bony friend where the heck is he, he should have been around the alleyway not far from here" said Manny.

"You mean you lost Grim?!" cried Billy.

"We didn't loose him" replied Frida, "we just can't find him."

"Bah, I'm out of here" said Zoe as she threw Frida to the ground, "but don't forget I'll come back for revenge!"

After Zoe left the scene being quite disgusted with the whole entire thing, the top of the trash can was literally thrown right at the back side of Billy's head. As Manny and Frida gazed in the distance they noticed a shadow of Sartana's skeleton minions whom throw the top of the trash can at Billy.

"Hey, who the heck threw that?!" cried Billy as he then noticed the trash can top on the ground, "What the heck would someone throw this at me?"

Billy was obviously too stupid to read a sticky note that was attached under it. He was about to throw the lid away when Frida picked it up.

"No dummy, there's some note attached to it" said Frida as she took the trash can lid.

"This note is from Sartana, she must have kidnaped our bony friend" said Manny as he began to skim the note.

"Hey, let me look at that" said Billy as he was reading it upside down, "hey, I can't read this."

"Er, you got the note upside down" replied Frida as she sighed.

"Oh right" replied Billy as he turned it to the right side, "say this isn't signed by Grim. I really thought he was going to start another rock band."

"Come on, come on, I'll lead the way to her hideout" said Manny as he likely knew Billy would take quite a long time to find it.

Back at the hideout, poor Grim and Mandy were still chained up to the wall. Sartana and her skeleton minions had cleared the treasures she had kept to make room for her to implement some sort of a ceremony to merge her mystic guitar and Grim's scythe together. Candles were being laid out by her skeleton minions, along with a symbol of a hexagon being painted on the floor.

"Good thing this paint would wash off with water" said Sartana, "can't stand this paint ruining my good floor."

"Oh great, I don't like the look of that symbol there" said Grim.

"Alright Grim, we're going to bust our way out of here since we all know Billy won't come to rescue us in his stupid Captain Spring Green Squeaker form" sighed Mandy.

"Well don't just do nothing girl, find a way for da both of us to get da heck out of here" replied Grim.

"Don't worry this will only take me a few seconds to figure out what to do" said Mandy as she began to skim the area around them.

As Mandy attempted to search the area to find a way to get out, Sartana's skeleton minions were placing Sartana's treasure quite close to them. With some of the treasure were golden swords from Spain in her inventory.

"If I can only knock down that Spanish sword, it might cut my chains" said Mandy.

"Oh it could help me with my job" laughed Grim.

"Zip it, if Sartana merges your scythe with her guitar she'll become too powerful for either of us to stop and you'll be out of the job for good" continued Mandy.

While Sartana's skeleton minions kept on pilling up her treasure to make room for the ceremony, the treasure kept on pushing the sword closer and closer to Mandy. Eventually Mandy managed to heave her foot forward to the sword which it fell managing to cut the chains and freeing Mandy.

"Come on bonehead, we're going to disrupt that ceremony before it's too late, if Billy won't do it we mine as well have to" said Mandy as she took the sword and freed Grim.

"Yeah, just like the old times, you still won't beat me up will you for being sent to live with two other spoiled little brats will you?" asked Grim.

"If we survive this, I'll think about it" replied Mandy, "now let's give them the surprise of their afterlives."


	9. Disrupting the Ceremony

Chapter 9: Disrupting the Ceremony

It was now or never for both Mandy and Grim whom were overseeing Sartana preparing for the ceremony that would merge her mystical guitar with Grim's scythe. Sartana's skeleton minions were just about to finish laying out all the necessary items for the ceremony to begin.

"Ah, everything is just about ready" laughed Sartana, "wait a second, how come my treasure is blocking the view of our captives?!"

As her skeleton minions began to remove the treasure that was blocking the view of the two prisoners, Sartana gasped in shock as she couldn't believe her two prisoners were gone.

"What the heck happen to them!?" cried Sartana, "Find them now!"

"Actually lady" replied Mandy as she had a Spanish sword in her hand, "it's you who's going down. When you steal from Grim, you also steal from me."

Sartana then began to burst out with such laughter at Mandy. She knew that Mandy didn't have enough strength or power to stop her from finishing the ceremony in question.

"Child, do you think you can stop me, Sartana of the Dead?!" laughed Sartana, "You'll never stop me!"

Suddenly the wall behind some of her skeleton minions was busted right down. As the smoke cleared it was Billy, which Manny had successfully used Billy as a battering ram to bash into Sartana's hideout.

"Not so fast Sartana!" cried Manny.

"Hey guys, can I rest now?" asked Billy as he was quite dizzy, along with also his face quite beaten up.

"El Tigre, just the person I want to show you my new combined powers of the Reaper's scythe and my guitar" laughed Sartana.

As Sartana then began to utter some chanting along with her skeleton minions joining in, all five had to think up of something fast.

"What the heck is she doing, is it a sing along?" asked Frida.

"No, we have to stop the ceremony, she's going to combine me scythe with her mystical guitar, if we don't stop her, all's lost!" replied Grim in a frantic voice.

"Don't worry bonehead, I'm way ahead of you" said Mandy.

Mandy then began to rush toward the area of the ceremony with Manny still in his El Tigre suit taking the other end. Sartana's skeleton minions were following a chant from a book which Sartana had got out. But as each of the skeletons admitted to help her in the ceremony, they were either clawed to pieces by Manny or slashed by Mandy. But it seemed like it was too late, as a green aura could be seen around the two objects in question.

"Yes, yes, it's working soon I'll have the ultimate weapon in my arsenal!" laughed Sartana.

"Oh there must be something I could do" said Grim as he then noticed Billy recovering, "hey Billy, I think our friend Sartana wants some of your yogurt."

"Okay Grim, I'll give her some" replied Billy.

As Sartana continued to laugh as the two items were about to merge together, some yogurt was fired at the two items rendering them back onto the ground.

"What, you, you idiot!" cried Sartana as she noticed the yogurt came from Billy, "I'm going to give you the beating of a life time!"

Sartana then picked up her mystical guitar and fired a red beam from it blasting Billy sending him crashing against the wall.

"That tickled" laughed Billy.

"Oh, so you enjoy something like that, here's something I have been saving for years!" laughed Sartana.

Suddenly, as if Sartana were a real rock star, she began to muster up the powers of her guitar and charging it aiming right toward Billy. Unfortunately for Billy, he just clapped as he saw a pretty red light charging up.

"That looks pretty" said Billy.

"It's going to be pretty painful for you!" replied Sartana as she fired her large red laser from the mystical guitar.

Outside Sartana's hideout, a large explosion could be heard. This got the attention from Rodolfo Rivera along with Emiliano Saurez.

"The explosion happened at Sartana's place!" cried Rodolfo, "Manny must need my help!"

As Rodolfo rushed toward the area, Chief Emiliano Saurez got into his squad car and rushed to race Rodolfo to the scene.

"You think you can take this one from me Rivera?" asked Emiliano, "Well, we'll see which one will stop whomever's behind this first!"

The police chief quickly sped up ahead from Rodolfo.

"Ha, that's the best you can do?" asked Rodolfo whom easily managed to race up ahead toward him, "See you at the crime scene."

The police chief grumbled as Rodolfo sped off ahead. Meanwhile, back at Sartana's hideout, Billy soon found himself in a large crater that was produced by Sartana's mystical guitar. As she gazed down into the crater she noticed that Billy was relatively unhurt.

"How can I defeat an idiot with such powers like you, if you won't be destroyed!" cried Sartana.

"Ha, face it Sartana" said Grim, "there is no way on Earth you can get rid of Billy. Believe me, I have tried so desperately."

"Really?" asked Sartana to which she then grabbed Grim's scythe which Grim didn't even bother to pick up, "Perhaps I shall use this then!"

"Grim you dolt, you forgot to pick up your scythe!" shouted Mandy.

Sartana then took the scythe from the ground and then aimed it at Billy.

"Say goodbye, you stupid excuse for a bothersome pest!" laughed Sartana.

"No body steals from Grim, except me!" cried Mandy.

Mandy then leaped just in time and began to struggle with Sartana. Sartana couldn't believe she was facing someone this quite determine. Even both Manny and Frida were shocked at Mandy's struggle with Sartana.

"Is she like this all the time?" asked Manny to Grim.

"Yeah, I guess she always hates it whenever anyone tries to use me powers except for her own use of dem" replied Grim.

Both Mandy and Sartana continued to struggle control for the scythe. The two struggled right toward the hexagon symbol that Sartana's skeleton minions had drew. As the struggle continued, both of them had accidently fired a red beam from the scythe, striking all the candles, literally lighting them up.

"Dear God, what are those two doing?!" cried Grim as he tried to race toward the scene.

The hexagon symbol itself then lit up, and a green aura went around both Mandy and Sartana. Both of them felt strange as they stopped struggling for a bit. As Rodolfo got to the scene first, he was shocked on what was going on.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" cried Rodolfo as he noticed both Mandy and Sartana fusing together.

A white light then was shined right upon the hexagon symbol which could be seen throughout Miracle City, along with also through space itself. As the white light cleared after about ten minutes or so, a new strange being emerged with the combination of Mandy and Sartana fused together.

"What the crude?!" cried Frida as she couldn't believe what happened as well.

"Now" said the new being as she grabbed both the scythe and the mystical guitar, "I would like to announce my total conquest of the world. You may call me Sartandy of the Dead, your Lord and Master!"


	10. Epic Battle, Sort Of

Chapter 10: Epic Battle, Sort Of

Everyone was still in shocked to see that Mandy and Sartana had fused together to become Sartandy of the Dead. Before Rodolfo could do anything, Sartandy grabbed Sartana's guitar and pulled one string of the guitar causing a major explosion, which sent everybody flying to the walls of the hideout.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here, none of us are powerful enough to take on something like this" said Grim.

"Your bony friend's right" said Rodolfo to Manny, "come with me, I'll get us the heck out of here."

As Rodolfo with his White Pantera powers dashed out of the scene with carrying Manny, Frida on his shoulders, Billy was right behind him dragging poor Grim behind him. Grim was literally being hit around by the number of buildings which Billy was passing at a fast speed.

"Say, slow down!" cried Emiliano who noticed the five speeding his way, "Just what are you running from?"

"Er, perhaps that might explain it?" replied Rodolfo.

The scene changes toward Emiliano's front where Sartandy of the Dead immediately emerges with her new combined powers.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Emiliano.

"Put your car in reverse!" cried Frida as she hopped on in with Rodolfo and Manny leaping in the back seat of the car.

"I'm on it" replied Emiliano.

This was the chase of their lifetime, as Sartandy was right behind them.

"Say where did your big nosed friend and that bony skeleton friend of yours went to?" asked Emiliano.

"Don't worry fair citizens" said Billy as he landed right in front of the car stopping it in its tracks, "I Captain Spring Green Squeaker will stop this menace for good!"

"But you heard what your skeleton friend said, she's too strong for" replied Rodolfo.

"Don't you worry citizens, I will take care of this" said Billy.

"You're just going to let him go out there?" asked Emiliano.

"Well, da only good thing is that if Sartandy does finish him off and we do survive I won't have to deal with Billy anymore" replied Grim.

It was quite the scene out of an old Western movie between Billy, a.k.a. Captain Spring Green Squeaker and the merged being of Sartandy of the Dead.

"Well, if it isn't Billy" said Sartandy as she snarled at him from across the scene.

"I will not let you do any more damage to these fair citizens" replied Billy.

"Sadly, I can't allow you stop me in my conquest, you see, while you were running away, I had managed to do a shorter ceremony that merged the scythe with the guitar" said Sartandy as she exposed her new weapon.

"Hey, how come you had all that time but we never saw you do it?" asked Billy.

"Good question, do you really want to see through a boring ceremony?" replied Sartandy, to which she began to aim the newly merged weapon at Billy, "Now say goodbye Billy, forever!"

Sartandy charged up her new weapon, and began to fire green and red beams coming from the combined weapon. Billy managed to fly up and dodging the attack. She then began to concentrate heavily on targeting Billy and began firing trying to knock him out of the sky.

"Fall out of the sky, you boneheaded moron!" cried Sartandy as she kept on firing her new weapon.

"Ha, you missed me!" laughed Billy as he began mocking Sartandy.

This of course made Sartandy quite angry indeed.

"Fine, if I can't shoot you down from the sky, I'm going to hold the rest of Miracle City hostage!" replied Sartandy.

With one pull of the string of her new combined weapon, a shield immediately sprouted up from the ground surrounding the city limits of Miracle City and trapping its citizens inside. Such power was never before unleashed upon Miracle City. Not even Sartana in her original body could do something like this.

"You, Reaper, how do we stop someone like this?" asked Rodolfo as he grabbed Grim's sleeve.

"Well now how da heck should I know, I don't have me scythe to bring back your ancestors or anything like that" replied Grim.

Back with the fight between Billy and Sartandy, as Billy even flew a bit closer toward Sartandy, she would immediately grab him and throw him straight through some buildings. Yet as Billy would recover he would somehow have the will to get back up.

"Billy, use your yogurt powers, I believe you can waste Sartandy of the Dead for good with them!" replied Grim, "Besides, Mandy in her original form hates them and has grown an allergic reaction to it."

"Wow, thanks Grim!" replied Billy.

The big nosed super hero flew up toward the center of Miracle City. He then unleashed his ultimate weapon which was yogurt literally gushing out of his arm pits.

"What is that boneheaded moron think he's doing?!" cried Sartandy, "It can't be! I don't believe it!"

Yogurt poured allover Miracle City like a big flood. Poor Sartandy had no defense against such massive amount of yogurt. It managed to render her quite weak because of that particular allergic reaction. As Sartandy was trying to recover from the allergic reaction, Rodolfo finally appeared in front of her.

"Sorry to do this" said Rodolfo as he gave her a good punch sending Sartandy toward some yogurt.

"How the heck do we separate these two?" asked Manny.

"Yeah, how the heck are we going to do that?" added Frida.

"I'll take her to Level F" replied Grim, "they got a defuser chamber ready for just such an occasion."

"No, no, this can't be I was so close!" cried Sartandy as she was being dragged away by Grim.

"I'll also be defusing this as well" said Grim holding Sartandy's weapon.

After a short trip back to Level F, and back again things were getting back to normal in Miracle City and the yogurt Billy had squirted out from his arm pits were being cleaned up as no one wanted to really want to have the yogurt at all.

"Yuck, I think if that's where yogurt came from I'd get an allergic reaction from it" commented Frida.

"Well, since it seems you saved us, I guess we can call it even and give you back the Reaper" said Manny to Billy.

"Really, that would be sweet, I can't wait to go back to Endsville and use his head as a football!" replied Billy, "Not only that, but Mandy won't beat me up for giving Grim to you."

"Okay gang" said Grim as he entered the scene through an elevator from Level F and sent Sartana wrapped up in a straight jacket to Manny, "I got me scythe back, and Level F has a new weapon to test out."

"I can't believe it Reaper, you gave them my guitar back there!" cried Sartana, "When I get out of this straight jacket, I'll come find you and get revenge!"

"Well Grim, it looks like you're our friend slave agian" said Billy, "the tiger kid just willingly gave you back to Mandy and me."

"It's good to hear that" replied Grim, "come on Billy, take us home. Mandy's still a big woozy from the yogurt you squirted out."

"Yeah, I suppose she won't be saying anything for a bit" added Billy.

As Grim helped Mandy up on Billy's back, Billy headed off with the two on his shoulders with Manny and Frida watched them from afar. Where the scene then ends from there.


End file.
